


Let's SHARE! ★

by ginyuurei



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER Side:m
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, SEM is in love and they are all boyfriends, Share The Bed, Threesome, and then they, so get this they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginyuurei/pseuds/ginyuurei
Summary: Jiro had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Rui had insisted they buy a single bed to share wasn't as innocent as he'd originally thought.





	Let's SHARE! ★

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamicchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/gifts).



> i went to my friend's place for 4 days and i came out a SEM stan  
> unbeta'd, just take it

It was _hot._

It was hot, uncomfortable, and _gross._ Half asleep and on his side, Jiro groaned.

He could feel the fabric of his shirt sticking to his back, skin slick with sweat. It felt stuffy, it felt disgusting, and it made it hard to relax. He'd been snoozing perfectly content until a minute ago, when he'd been slowly but surely dragged from his sleep by the sheer heat in the room. He vaguely wondered if Rui had messed around with the thermostat after he'd gone to bed, as it wouldn't have been the first time - _"It gets so cold, you know!"_ \- that he'd cranked the temperature. 

With a click of his tongue, he rolled over in an attempt to find a cool spot on the bed, hazily searching for somewhere that would grant him enough relief to fall back asleep. Disoriented, he let his hand roam - before hitting something entirely unexpected. Something hard.

Hard, and _hot._

"Y..Yamashi..ta..kun.." The brunette's eyes fly open, catching onto familiar violet - granted, Michio's eyes were lidded, his left squeezed shut as the base of his chin was driven repeatedly into the mattress. 

"H-Haza--" Jiro's mouth is wide, his body shooting upward with his hands planted firmly behind him as he shakily holds himself up, "W-What are you--" 

"Good MORNING, Mister Yamashita!" Rui's cheerful voice snaps Jiro's gaze away from Michio, and he stares wide-eyed at the blonde, whose hands clutch Michio's hips as he vigorously slams into his backside. Jiro can't decide where he wants to look. 

"Did we wake you up? Oops, sorry! ✩ " Rui's expression says that he really isn't sorry at all, "I told Mister Hazama to keep it down, but, you know.." The blonde licks his lip, letting one of his hands reach around the curve of Michio's hip to grasp what Jiro can assume is his exposed shaft. Michio lets out a sharp whine, clutching the sheets around him with such force that Jiro is nearly knocked over. Rui merely giggles, leaning over Michio with a smile.

"A-Ah, M-Maita.. kun, _Ah--!"_

"You just can't help it, huh? 'Cos it feels so _good."_

"Wh.. Rui, w-what are you.." Jiro's voice trails off, heat spreading throughout his entire body. His eyes dart from Michio's face to Rui's, unsure where he's supposed to settle. He has half a mind to whack Rui upside the head for doing this _while he was beside them, sleeping_ \- but instead, he slowly, carefully leans forward. Jiro moves closer, until he's on his knees a short distance from where Michio's got his face pressed into the mattress. He can see the beads of sweat that roll off his shoulders, the way that his knees shake with each and every thrust from the blonde behind him - he would almost take pity on him, were it not for the array of moans and trembling whines that flowed freely from his lips. The way that Michio's quivering voice hitched, the way that each sound was permeated with his heated, ragged breath.. 

"Hazama-san.." Jiro lets out beneath his breath, reaching a hand to grasp Michio's wrist and pull him up. 

"Oh? Mister Yamashita?" Rui looks up, catching Jiro's movement with a grin, "Ah, I see. ☆" He pauses, allowing Michio to steady himself upon his hands. Jiro catches his chin in his free hand, gently tilting Michio's face up towards him.

"A-Ah.." Jiro swallows thickly, "Hazama-san, I.. could you.." 

"You want him to suck your dick, huh? ☆" _Jiro chokes._

"Well, go on, Mister Hazama!" Rui says cheerfully, giving Michio a particularly hard thrust, one that has him landing face first against Jiro's clothed erection. Both Jiro and Michio let out a startled moan, and Rui licks his lips with a smirk.

"S..Sorry about this.." Jiro mumbles, fumbling with the band of his sweats, hurriedly pushing it down over his hips.

"Y..Yamashita-kun, I'll, ah.." Michio reaches forward, fingers trembling as they slide smoothly over Jiro's dick. He shifts himself upward, gaze focused as he gently presses his lips to the tip, before parting them slightly to swipe over it with his tongue. Jiro groans, having rearranged his hands as to gently grip the top of Michio's head. He presses his hips slightly forward, urging Michio to take more of him into his mouth - and he complies. He lets out a moan as he slides inside, head tilting backward as he begins to find purchase in Michio's hair, gently pulling at the silver strands. Michio dips down, going as far as he can before lifting himself up, sucking lightly at the tip. His own sounds vibrate around Jiro's dick, soft moans and whimpers as he again begins to move downward. 

" _Hey_ , you didn't forget about me, did you?" Jiro's eyes jump to Rui once more, who's got his cheeks puffed up, "Mister Yamashita, didn't you learn how to _share?"_

With this, Rui snaps his hips forward, pushing Michio down forcefully onto Jiro's dick - he makes a sudden loud, muffled cry, tears sparking at the corners of his eyes as he chokes. Jiro can feel himself hit the back of Michio's throat, and regardless of how _amazing_ it feels, he immediately reaches to pull Michio off of him, worried; but stops. 

"Ha.. Hazama.. san.." Michio's looking up at him through his wet lashes, his face a burning, deep red; his lips pulled tight around Jiro's dick, a pitched whine vibrating around him - _It's too much._

Jiro, muttering an apology under his breath, drags Michio slowly upward, before slamming him down again, pushing his hips up meet with the other's lips when they touch against the base of his dick. He moves Michio almost like a doll, moving him back and forth the way he wants him to, greedily taking in the feeling of Michio wrapped around him. He doesn't even notice when Rui begins to move again, pushing Michio further against him, but simply adjusts his pace to match - when Rui pulls back, Jiro moves forward, and so on. 

He's watching Michio the entire time - the way he's so quickly become used to Jiro's dick down his throat, the way he's shaking, barely able to keep himself up as Rui drives into his backside; though the little blonde goblin could be a handful, he made a mental note to say a quick thanks later. 

This quick pace keeps up until Jiro begins to feel heat pooling in his hips; he grits his teeth together as he takes full hold of Michio's head, fingernails digging into his scalp. A little more forcefully than he meant to, he pushed him down deep a final time before releasing directly into his throat. Michio lets out a surprised yelp, hands gripping onto Jiro's thighs as he shakes and sputters around his dick, desperately sucking air in through his nose. He tries to lift himself off, but the constant motion of Rui's hips behind him keep him in place until he feels the blonde grab roughly onto his hips, pushing deep inside as he too finishes inside of him.

The pressure in his stomach finally snaps, and Michio finds his eyes shooting wide open with the force of his orgasm - he's shuddering, quivering, crying out around the dick in his mouth as he rides through the waves of his release. Spent, he collapses between the two, trying desperately to catch his breath, spitting what's left of Jiro's cum from his lips. 

Both Rui and Jiro are silent a moment, coming down from their high, eyes moving from the exhausted Michio to each other. With a grin, almost like he hadn't just fucked the life out of Michio, Rui dives forward, tackling Jiro back onto the bed. He climbs on top of him, settling himself against the brunette's hips as he leans forward. Jiro watches in near horror as Rui draws closer, licking his lips. He presses a hand onto Jiro's chest, and offers him a wide, bright smile.

"Now, then, Mister Yamashita. Let's do our best this time too, okay? ☆ "


End file.
